dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yajirobe
|manga debut = "The Weirdo with the Ball" |anime debut = "Mark of the Demon" |movie debut = Lord Slug |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 735Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 Age 826Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Height = 165 cm (5'5")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 78 kg (172 lbs) |Address = Yajirobe's Prairie FFA 44195 SQ |Occupation = Ronin Senzu Bean Farmer (as of Age 826) |Allegiance = Dragon Team (Warrior, Age 761 - 762; Supporter, Age 762 - 790) |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Yajirobe |Mentors = Korin Kami Mr. Popo }} is a ronin (masterless samurai) who met Goku while the latter was searching for Tambourine. He spends most of his time with Korin on Korin Tower, and usually delivers Senzu Beans to the Dragon Team. Despite his obesity and desire to avoid fighting, he is quite strong and swift in his movement, also being highly skilled with his katana. Appearance Yajirobe's appearance consists of small, beady black eyes, long, untidy black hair and due to his love for food, and is quite overweight. His outfit throughout the series is typical of the vagabond ronin subtype typified in manga and anime: consisting of a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black kyahan (gaiters/protective shin bands), waraji (woven straw sandals worn by Japanese serfs, and samurai when wearing their armor) and an ecchu fundoshi (type of red loincloth worn by samurai and ronin). He usually keeps his katana tucked into the left side of his obi. Later, in the last Dragon Ball Z arc, he grows a small moustache and he also sports a fur vest. Personality Yajirobe is very asocial, preferring to be by himself often so he can eat peacefully, and often acts rude towards others. Yajirobe enjoys consuming large amounts of food and has a grumpy attitude to those who bug or distract him, even in the slightest. He enjoys eating wild roast pig and also possesses a particular affinity for steamed pork buns (butaman in Japanese), which he is depicted eating in several scenes throughout the series and regrets not consuming more when he thinks Vegeta is about to destroy the Earth during the Vegeta Saga. Also true to the vagabond ronin stereotype, Yajirobe is unkempt and does not care if his loincloth is visible to other people. According to the Daizenshuu and other databooks, Yajirobe enjoys driving stolen cars. He also enjoys fishing, hunting and taking afternoon naps. He is somewhat characterized as a coward because he tries to avoid major skirmishes, as seen with King Piccolo and Vegeta, but prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. In spite of his cowardly and asocial traits, Yajirobe does possess a more honorable and noble side which is shown on several occasions. After Goku took a brutal beating at the hands of King Piccolo, Yajirobe rushes to his aid and helps him regain consciousness by supplying him with water from a nearby river. He later assists the weakened Goku by taking him to the top of Korin Tower, thus allowing him to drink the Ultra Divine Water, which proves pivotal in the defeat of King Piccolo. Also, had it not been for Yajirobe catching him as he was falling to the ground after his battle with the Demon King, the heavily wounded Goku could have perished. In the Vegeta Saga he once again saves Goku from being crushed to death by the Great Ape Vegeta by severing the Saiyan Prince's tail and reverting him back into his humanoid form, which helps significantly in giving Gohan and Krillin the upper hand in the battle ahead. Later, after the Spirit Bomb fails to kill Vegeta, Yajirobe (the only fighter not worn out by the battle with the Saiyans) risks his life to save Gohan from Vegeta's wrath by severely wounding the Saiyan with his katana. Though this only angers Vegeta even more, it gives Gohan the time he needs to transform into a Great Ape and finally defeat the Saiyan Prince. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga Yajirobe is introduced as a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku at Yajirobe's Prairie. Goku had eaten a big fish that Yajirobe was saving when he was wandering around after Tambourine had severely beaten him, and Yajirobe is upset because of this. He and Goku have an even fight, with each of them landing good blows. Both of them are surprised at each other's power and stamina. While the two were fighting, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins their game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, so he gets to fight. Cymbal demands Yajirobe to give up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but the ronin refuses and fights Cymbal. Cymbal punches Yajirobe a few times, but Yajirobe quickly recovers and gets back in the fight. The demon then fires many Beam Rays at Yajirobe, which the swordsman dodges with ease. Yajirobe then sprints towards Cymbal who is quickly and easily sliced in two. Cymbal is then quickly cooked and eaten by Yajirobe. Afterwards, Yajirobe tries to sprint away from Goku, who still wants the Dragon Ball he has around his neck. The swordsman is too cunning however; as during the chase with him, he breaks a rock, which causes Goku to go down a waterfall. Later, Yajirobe is attacked by Tambourine who wants him dead for killing his brother Cymbal. However, Goku catches up and offers to defeat Tambourine to get his revenge and let Yajirobe eat the demon. Yajirobe accepts but witnesses Goku brutally killing Tambourine. Just then King Piccolo arrives, sensing Tambourine's death. Before the battle commences, Yajirobe recalls Piccolo's legacy and gives Goku his Dragon Ball while hiding behind a tree, not wanting to die a painful death. Yajirobe then watches King Piccolo brutally batter Goku across the battlefield, until he easily defeats the young Saiyan, stopping his heart momentarily. Yajirobe checks Goku's heart to see if he is alive, which he is, and helps the severely injured Goku get some water and, after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of Korin Tower, he climbs to the tower with the damaged Goku on his back, with the assisted help of Bora. When Korin offers Goku a Senzu Bean to heal his wounds, Yajirobe bursts out in anger, due to the fact that he thought the special food Goku was talking about before was much better than this. As Yajirobe snatches the Senzu Bean pot and chomps down dozens of beans, he greatly increases in stomach size in a matter of seconds, not realizing that one bean can fill a person up for 10 days. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water. Yajirobe tries the water himself, only drinking a little sip, but ends up causing himself extreme pain. He then encourages Goku not to drink it, but he does so anyway, and despite a lot of pain and agony for a couple of hours, he powers up greatly. Yajirobe appears to watch Goku fighting King Piccolo at Central City, but he sees all the damage that King Piccolo had caused and decides that it is too dangerous to stay there. On his way back though, he remembers the free meal Goku owes him and heads back. Then, he assumes that Goku is beat up pretty badly and that he would not get that meal. But he remembers that he drank the Ultra Divine Water and goes to get his meal. He then dodges a missile that the good Launch accidentally fired. After King Piccolo is defeated, he saves Goku's life by catching him before he hits the ground. He is seen leaving with Goku to heal his wounds at the Korin Tower. Piccolo Jr. Saga He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he does not make it into the actual Tournament, as he is defeated by the disguised Kami in the last match of the preliminaries. After the Tournament ends, he assists Goku by giving him a Senzu Bean. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga When Goku is killed along with his invading Saiyan brother Raditz, Yajirobe is instructed by Kami to deliver a message to Krillin at Kame House about the other invaders, foretold by Raditz. Yajirobe performs this task, but as usual, barely cares about the situation and would rather keep up his lazy schedule rather than attempt to fight the two invaders in the next year. Despite his lack of enthusiasm, Yajirobe does train on The Lookout along with Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin for the upcoming Saiyan invasion. He does train slightly, but is mostly seen eating. One year later, after the Saiyan's arrival on Earth, Yajirobe decides not to get involved in the battle against the Saibamen and Nappa, and instead gets interviewed by journalists in East City while eating free meals. Yajirobe tells them about the Saiyans and about "his men" calling them "Earth's Special Forces". When Vegeta and the recently resurrected Goku battle out in the Gizard Wasteland, Yajirobe watches from the sidelines, cowering most of the time. After Goku unleashes his Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha, making Vegeta fly off into the sky, Yajirobe comes out of to congratulate Goku, assuming he has killed the Saiyan prince. However, Goku informs Yajirobe that it will take more than that blast to defeat him, so Yajirobe continues to hide behind the rocks and watch the fight. After Vegeta transforms into a gigantic Great Ape, Krillin and Gohan arrive on the battlefield. After Vegeta transforms into a gigantic Great Ape, Krillin and Gohan arrive on the battlefield, and Yajirobe informs them of the threat. Krillin tells him if they cut his tail off, Vegeta will change back. He then orders Yajirobe to help out, but Yajirobe is too frightened to even try. He eventually assists in the fight by first slicing through Vegeta's tail to protect Goku, which reverts Vegeta back to his humanoid form, and he later slices through Vegeta's Battle Armor to protect Gohan. This makes the prince faint briefly, making Yajirobe believe he killed him. He then starts to blabber off to himself, saying things like "I can see it now, Earth's greatest threat, brought down by Yajirobe!" and "You should learn not to mess with the best, you can't handle it". It is at this moment that Vegeta rises, and criticizes Yajirobe for his proclaimed victory. After swinging his sword rapidly and pointlessly at the dodging Saiyan prince, Yajirobe comically explains he was just messing with Vegeta and not really trying to kill him. Vegeta then kicks Yajirobe in his face while he is still trying to talk his way out, knocking him into a rock, and then proceeds to punch him repeatedly in the face. This distraction provides Gohan with enough time to look at the Power Ball and transform into a Great Ape, defeating Vegeta. In the anime, he yelled out for Krillin to use his katana to finish off Vegeta, while in the manga Krillin simply picks up the sword on his own volition. Frieza Saga Yajirobe is next seen with the group going to the West City hospital, Wukong Hospital. He is not kept at the hospital very long as his injuries are only minor. He later delivers a new crop of Senzu Beans to Goku in the hospital, so that Goku can instantly heal from his injuries and go to Namek. Yajirobe makes an appearance during a filler only sequence, when he is forced to accompany Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and the others to Namek to bring back Gohan. Yajirobe frequently attempts to run away but is stopped each time. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Master Roshi tells Yajirobe, who is drinking a soda, that he has a feeling that Goku underwent a major power increase that would change him forever. Yajirobe also makes a single-panel appearance in the manga around the same time during a chapter teaser, where he is depicted camping in a forest as he wonders what Goku is doing.Dragon Ball chapter 233, "Two Warriors, One Finish" In the anime, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drove Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither were quite prepared to handle a pretty woman in their household and she was difficult to say no to (particularly for Korin). Both were relieved when she finally left Korin Tower. Cell Saga During the Androids Saga, he is first seen delivering Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters. Goku asks if Yajirobe is going to stay and fight, to which he answers that he does not want to get himself killed. He then flies off in his hovercar, but while leaving, he is attacked by Androids 19 and 20. After being saved by the rest of the Z Fighters, he attempts to back out of helping the Z Fighters, trying to justify to an irritated Bulma that he can not help them anyways as he cannot fly. This results in Bulma forcing him to come along in her hovercar. He then comically threatens to drop her baby Trunks but stops after learning he is Vegeta's son, which scares him. He arrives at the battlefield but the hover car is shot down by Android 20 when arrive, and remained in the vehicle when it crashed, although he survived. He is also shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed on by the infant. Yajirobe is seen later on Korin Tower, when Goku tests his power to give Korin a reading so he could compare it to Cell's power, and again when the Z Fighters are on their way up to Kami's Lookout after Gohan defeated Cell. Majin Buu Saga It is never revealed if he died in Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter along with everyone on Earth when Kid Buu blew it up with his Planet Burst. They were both restored to life with the Namekian Dragon Balls later on. During Goku’s final battle with Kid Buu, despite not seeing the significance in raising his hands, Yajirobe participates in giving his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Copy-Vegeta Saga Yajirobe is at Korin Tower when he and Korin witness Goku on top of Korin's tower, attempting to use Instant Transmission to reach King Kai's Planet. "Future" Trunks Saga Yajirobe and Korin were playing a game when Goku appeared and requested for a senzu. Before leaving, Goku wondered if the game that they were playing was fun. Yajirobe and Korin agreed, saying it is. Universe Survival Saga Yajirobe helped Master Roshi with his training for the Tournament of Power. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Yajirobe makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when Kibito Kai saves him and Korin from the Earth's destruction.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" His age has started to show and his mustache is thicker. Film appearances ''Lord Slug'' Yajirobe appears and gives Goku a Senzu Bean after he is knocked out by the meteor. Heading off, Krillin calls out to him asking for a Senzu Bean also, initially Yajirobe appears to not care but after Krillin starts to beg he gives him one. Later on after Goku kills Lord Slug, Yajirobe appears to give them another Senzu Bean only to be startled when Piccolo emerges from beneath the rubble and grabs him by the ankle believing it to be Slug himself. When it's revealed to be Piccolo, Yajirobe gives him a Senzu Bean also. ''Cooler's Revenge'' Yajirobe gives Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans to take to Goku, as well as one last Senzu Bean he steals from Korin and passes to Gohan. This last Senzu Bean ultimately saves the day, as it is the lone one to survive Salza's Finger Beam, and restores Goku to health. ''The Return of Cooler'' Yajirobe goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Despite his usual nature, he is shown to be sorely disappointed at Oolong's cowardice and requests that he act more like Master Roshi, although this falls apart when Roshi also asks where they parked the ship, implying that he too wants to flee. He almost ended up being killed by having his brains removed when he, the Namekians, and his party were captured by the Cyclopian Guards, but Goku and Vegeta's attempts at causing the real Meta-Cooler to malfunction using their power resulted in the Big Gete Star and the Guide Robo being destroyed before it could get a chance in cutting him up. ''Battle of Gods'' Yajirobe appears in the prologue when the narrator recaps the adventures and rigorous battles fought by Goku and his friends along with their journey to collect the 7 Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron whenever they needed them. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Yajirobe, along with Korin, attends Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel in celebration of defeating Buu. The celebration is then crashed by brother duo, Avo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Yajirobe helps by chopping pieces of the hotel from the destruction. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Power ;Manga and Anime At the time when Goku and Yajirobe first met, Yajirobe was likely one of the strongest humans alive; he climbed the Korin Tower with Goku on his back in a single day (something Goku initially struggled with), and he seemed evenly matched with Goku despite not fighting at his maximum. Goku once considered him a challenge, saying "I've never met someone so tough!", implying that at least at that point Yajirobe was superior to Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi. However, upon merely hearing King Piccolo's name Yajirobe flees in terror, and like the rest of the other heroes, he is soon far surpassed by Goku. During the preliminaries of the 23rd World Tournament, Yajirobe is shown easily defeating everyone he was pitted against until he fought Kami in disguise during his last match. Yajirobe's next major appearance is in the Vegeta Saga where he trains with Kami and Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout. In the anime, Yajirobe easily defeats Krillin while sparring at Kami's Lookout, all the while eating and moving nonchalantly; he then fights "seriously" after Krillin tells him to.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" After training, Kami tells the Z Fighters that all of them have surpassed him. In addition to his physical power, Yajirobe also shows exceptional skill as a swordsman and on more than one occasion, demonstrates the ability to cleave objects or opponents thicker than the blade of his katana clean in half. In fact, he was able to slice Vegeta's tail, even though Vegeta had a power level of 180,000, and despite Yajirobe being far weaker, he still had enough physical strength to do that, and to cut through Vegeta's armor and deal some minor damage to him. Yajirobe is the only primary Z Fighter who never learns the ability to fly and usually uses this as an excuse not to fight. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks His power level during the battle against Vegeta is 970.Weekly Shōnen Jump #31, 1989 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Yajirobe has a power level of 2,100. ;Video games Yajirobe's power level is 500 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' – Yajirobe can move through the air by moving his legs at high speed, making it appear as though he is running through the air. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. The manga and anime hints at his ability to use it during the Vegeta battle when he senses the Spirit Bomb's enormous ''ki. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – The user picks up a boulder in front of them and throws it at the opponent, inflicting considerable damage. * – A real life sword technique that is Yajirobe's typical sword attack. The user draws his katana from its scabbard and slashes the enemy in a single fluid motion. He used this technique to kill Cymbal. Named in Daizenshuu 2 and Daizenshuu 7. *'Miracle Ka-Blam Slash' – Yajirobe rushes toward his opponent and hits them with a slash of his sword, followed by a flurry of sword slashes, only to do a heavy slash at the end. *'Sword Blast' – Yajirobe creates a beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Ka-Blam Slicer' – Yajirobe creates a very large beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Unyielding Spirit' – One of Yajirobe's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Ka-Blam Hammer' – Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent, knocks them up into the air, jumps after them, and performs a combination of four headbutts and smashes them down. Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Flash and Kill' – Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent, knocks them up into the air, and slashes them with the Iaigiri technique as they fall from the sky. Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Equipment *'Yajirobe's katana' - A powerful sword. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. One of Yajirobe's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hovercar' - One of Earth's more common vehicles that are very fast compared to their wheeled counterparts. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Yajirobe made his debut as a fighter in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Voice Actors *Japanese: Mayumi Tanaka *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Brian Drummond **Funimation dub: Mike McFarland **Blue Water dub: Lucas Gilbertson **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus **Creative Products Corporation dub: Ethel Lizano *Latin American Spanish dub: Araceli de León (†) (until her death), Luis Daniel Ramírez (second voice in DBZ, DBZ Kai, & DBS), Mariana Ortiz (first voice DBZ Kai), José Arenas (third voice in DBZ, Movies) *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: António Semedo (†), Romeu Vala (DBS) **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Vagner Fagundes (DB, DBZ until Cell Saga), Rodrigo Andreatto (DBZ Majin Boo Saga, DBS), Thiago Longo (DBZ Kai), Márcio Vaz (DBZ Kai TFC) *Catalan dub: Marta Calvó (DBZ), Maria Moscardó (DBZ and DBZ Kai) *Italian dub: Dania Cericola, Federico Zanandrea (DBS) *German dub: Stephan Schleberger (DB and DBZ Kai), Eberhard Prüter (DBZ and DBGT), Asad Schwarz (DBS) *Greek dub: Manos Venieris (DB, DBZ until episode 65), Maria Plakidi (DBZ) *Polish dub: Tomasz Jarosz (DBS) Battles ;Dragon Ball *Yajirobe vs. Goku *Yajirobe vs. Cymbal *Yajirobe and Goku vs. Darkness Ice Monsters (Anime only) *Yajirobe vs. Shen (Kami) ;Dragon Ball Z *Yajirobe vs. Krillin (Anime only) *Yajirobe and Chiaotzu vs. Yamcha (Anime only) *Yajirobe and Krillin vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) *Yajirobe vs. Vegeta ;Dragon Ball Super *Yajirobe vs. Master Roshi (Anime only) List of Characters Killed by Yajirobe *Cymbal - Killed when Yajirobe slices him up with his katana. Trivia *He is named after a Japanese balancing toy (弥次郎兵衛, Yajirobee). *In the original manga, Goku says that Yajirobe's voice resembles Krillin's. In the anime, Mayumi Tanaka voices both characters. She said that in scenes with Krillin and Yajirobe together, Yajirobe's Nagoya accent is intensified to tell them apart. *In the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Yajirobe speaks in a Nagoya dialect. The dialect he speaks is often translated into Yajirobe speaking words such as "ain't", "s'posta" (supposed to), or "What'cha doin'" and also dropping sounds in certain words since this is the best way to convey the dialect. *Yajirobe is the only character besides Goku to appear on the manga picture twice (when all manga volumes are lined up, their spines make a picture). Akira Toriyama stated that this is an honest mistake.Dragon Ball volume 29, "The Red Ribbon Androids" *When Yajirobe arrives at the Kame House to tell Krillin and that he, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will be trained by Kami, Krillin says Yajirobe's name incorrectly. Krillin calls him "Itchyrobe" in the anime, "Armadillo" in the manga, and "Yo-Yo Brain" in Budokai 3. In the English dub, Krillin refers to Yajirobe as "Hokiphoki" (and is immediately corrected). In FUNimation's remastered season boxset, Krillin says "I remember you, you are a... what's your name?" rather than attempting to guess at Yajirobe's name. In Attack of the Saiyans, Krillin calls him "Alumajiro". *During both instances in the Saiyan Saga, when Yajirobe attacked Vegeta, Gohan was about to be killed by the Saiyan prince. This was likewise the case when Yajirobe lost patience and screamed at Krillin to hurry and throw the Spirit Bomb. *In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, Yajirobe was voted number 19 by Japanese fans. This is above Videl. *Yajirobe is briefly seen in Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village, where he runs past the screen after Korin does in the opposite direction. *In the Japanese dub of the anime, Korin mispronounces Yajirobe's name as "Yajirobi" instead of "Yajirobé". *Yajirobe's hobbies are fishing, hunting, and afternoon naps. *Yajirobe's favorite food is roast wild pig. *According to the Daizenshuu and other databooks, Yajirobe likes driving around in stolen cars. Gallery See also *Yajirobe (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Yajirobe pt-br:Yajirobe ca:Yajirobai lt:Jadžirobėjus it:Yajirobei Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters